


Exhale

by Fighter1Day



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Phase One (Gorillaz), Sex, Trans2d, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: Stu rests in a warm bath, body aching more than usual. Murdoc has other ideas of how to take care of cramps.





	Exhale

Stuart exhaled, it sounded so sharp against the silence of the bathroom. It echoed on the surfaces, bouncing back from chipped white tile and filthy mirror. He sunk lower in the water. His knees popping as they rose higher above the water. The warmth provided little comfort.

He grimaced. His hands pressed against his belly, the heels digging into the flesh. His eyes squeezed shut at the pain. He could never reach deep enough. The heat barely ceased the ache. He groaned, kneading his hands against his abdomen, trying in vain to find some relief.

A knock on the door forced the entirety of his face above the water to sputter out a quick warning that he was in the tub. He shuddered when the door knob twisted, trying to find a washcloth to cover himself with. “Please,” he called out. The door opened and he bit his lip, covering his chest haphazardly with his arm.

“That’s cute,” was the only answer he received. “What you’re doing with your arm there,” the man clarified.

Stuart looked over to him, slipping back to the position he’d just been in. He sighed, “let me alone, Murdoc.”

He knelt beside the tub and propped both elbows along the porcelain, resting his head in his hand. “It’s a rough one, yea?”

Dirty, blue hair rustled when he shook his head, scoffing at his bandmates comment. Reaching up to flick water at him, smiling softly when the other swatted at him.

“You don’t need to act like a child,” Murdoc grumbled, gripping his wrist and narrowing his eyes at him.

Stuart rolled his eyes as he tugged his arm back, whining, “you don’t need to be coming in while I’m in the bath.” He looked down at himself, the sight disgusting. “I can’t help that you know, but I don’t want the others to know, not yet at least.”

Murdoc nodded, “yea, I get that whole…protecting Noodle nonsense…” he spat out, his tone softening as he continued, “but you can barely survive those headaches of yours.”

Stuart glanced at him, his hands returning to his abdomen, trying to find some relief. He turned away from the other, forcing his fingers to massage harder. His eyes shutting when Murdoc reached into the water, kneading his abdomen carefully. Sharp nails kept above his skin, wary of scratching the poor man.

He could feel the bassists grin burning into him. Stuart hummed quietly when he felt his other hand against his inner thigh, “what are you up to?”

A quiet chuckle, “I know something that could help.”

Stuart shivered, watching Murdoc’s hand slip beneath the washcloth to gingerly stroke him. “Murdoc, I don’t…” he gasped when the other traced his lips. Only finishing his statement when Murdoc pulled his fingers away, “it’d be a mess.”

A low chuckle, “that’s never been an issue before.”

Pressing his thighs together to hide himself, he hissed, “that’s different. You know it is.”

The older man shook his head, hand playing with the water, “the only difference I can think of is that I’m offering to relieve you of pain, not cause it.” A slight purr in his voice as his palm smoothed along his thigh and up to his hip. He pinched the edge of the cloth and slid it from Stuart’s body. He chuckled when the singer shivered, little ripples dancing across the surface, as his body was exposed. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, but I don’t want to see you suffering…”

“Unless you did it, right?” He snapped at the other, heart fluttering at the dark look in his eyes.

Murdoc leaned in closer, hand trailing up his body as Stuart’s shoulders hunched in fear. Fingers traced the dip of his chest before focusing around his right areola. Teasingly stroking between his ivory chest and the soft pink of his nipple, refusing to give him that spark of stimulation.

Stuart gasped at the sudden sensation of wetness along his collarbone, warm and unexpected. “You complaining?” Biting his lip, he held back a reply. Murdoc grinned, “’s what I thought.”

Opening his eyes when he realized they had slipped shut, he pressed back against the wall of the tub. Murdoc was leaning over him, his hand rising to take hold of his chin, hold him steady as he drew closer. He hummed when the bassist made his move. When he guided him into a kiss, slow and cautious. His eyelids fluttered shut before he could help himself. The water breaking as he wrapped his arm around the other, pulling him closer against him. He groaned when the kiss didn’t get any hotter; when Murdoc nipped at his lower lip to taunt him.

He nearly whined when the older man pulled away, catching his breath as Murdoc chuckled, “you up for more than a few kisses after all?”

Stuart blushed, “you’re disgusting.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He reached toward the plug, letting the tub drain before he could catch a proper response.

Stuart shuddered, watching Murdoc stand above him. “You wish.” The corners of his lips pulling up in a grin as he rose to his feet. Hissing at the awkward snapping of his knees.

Murdoc helped him out of the tub. His hands roamed down Stuart’s back, playfully helping himself to the swell of his ass. Kissing along his neck as he kneaded the flesh. Nails just scraping the soft skin as he nipped along his jugular. Listening to the soft gasps that he pulled from the taller man.

He pulled a hand away to stroke his cheek. “I don’t have to, love.”

Murdoc reached for the towel hanging from the rack, offering it to his singer. Brushing it over his chest, teasing him as he dried his chest for him. He wrapped him in its soft fabric, letting the black fabric obscure his body. He nodded toward the door, silent as he led Stuart out and down the hall to the singer’s own room. Stuart blushed as the bassist shut the door, the lock clicking and separating them from the rest of Kong.

He smiled softly when Murdoc returned to his side. His head falling to rest against the other’s as hands pressed against his waist. Stuart wrapped his arms around the Satanist’s neck, humming when a hand slid across his abdomen to rock against the ache there. He whined out when another cramp made him tense against his partner.

“Poor thing,” Murdoc chuckled, nipping at the lobe of his ear, “it’s a good thing I have just the thing for you.”

Stuart rolled his eyes, scoffing at the man’s humor, “nothing like a man with low standards to really get the engine’s revving.”

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow at him, the rustle of his fringe the only sign of movement, “I’m doing you a service, faceache,” he took a second to tease the other, biting just rough enough to warrant a yelp, “you should be grateful I don’t mind getting a little _dirty_ for you.”

Stuart shuddered, “you could try a little romance. I’m not one of your birds to be fucked and tossed aside.” He leant down, hesitating a breath away from him, “you should be grateful I let you fuck me, yea?”

Murdoc grinned before the other pressed against him. Passionate kisses as their lips met, quiet grunts escaping from Stuart as their lips locked. They moved together: the taller’s hands smoothing across Murdoc’s back and rising to card through raven black hair as his partner felt down to his hips, taking in subtle if not absent curves. He whined against the bassist as he cupped his ass.

Murdoc chuckled when Stuart’s lips parted against his own, pulling away to murmur, “and you want me to be gentle, yea?”

“I want you to shut up,” Stuart whined, closing the gap between them and kissing him more forcefully. Hands holding the other man in place, grip tight in his hair as he pulled him against himself. “Shut up and fuck me,” he grunted against his lips, smiling and nipping at the Satanist’s lower lip, wanting more of everything from the man.

Murdoc groaned in response, the rumble of his chest against Stuart’s a tease. A hand sliding down to Murdoc’s belt as the man’s tongue slipped past his lips. Stuart moaned, brows furrowing when he tilted his head, their tongues pressed together. Murdoc’s hips grinding forward against Stuart’s as his tongue slithered expertly across his singer’s.

Stuart gasped, whining softly when Murdoc tugged away his towel and left him bare. His head falling back when the bassist’s lips teased along his neck. Murdoc nibbled at the junction, lapping at old bruises from passions past, grunting as he felt his belt being tugged free of the loops on his trousers. His own hands busying themselves with Stuart’s breasts, rolling his nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, teasing soft whines from his lips.

“Needy, aren’t you?”

Stuart reached for the bottom of Murdoc’s sweater, tugging it up as he pulled out of the man’s reach. Bending to grasp the discarded towel and leaving him to undress, he smiled over his shoulder, “should get on with it then.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes at his singer’s teasing. Unbuttoning his jeans as Stuart bent over the edge of his bed, watching him lay the towel on the sheets. He groaned as he rolled them down his thighs, tucking his thong down with them as he stepped out of them. He pulled his sweater over his head with a grunt, looking over to Stuart and grinning.

Stuart whined, watching Murdoc as he crossed the room. Mattress dipping when the bassist leaned over him, hands planted firmly on either side of the man. “You look so helpless,” he chuckled, “you need me, don’t you?” He leaned down to leave a barely-there kiss against his lips before beginning a journey down his body, his mouth inching down his torso.

“I need you,” he whimpered. Eyes as wide as Murdoc kissed over his left breast. Mouth agape as the man’s lips sealed over the flesh, teasing him as he sucked a bruise to its surface. “Mudz,” he whined, voice hushed as he looked down at the other.

Murdoc looked up, grinning for a moment, “you feeling alright?” His weight shifting over the other, a hand coming to stroke along his jaw.

Stuart nodded, nuzzling his face against Murdoc’s touch. “Yea,” he whispered, lifting his hand to smooth along that olive chest above him, “just feels good, even if they are ugly.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Murdoc leaned forward, kissing him slowly. He groaned as he sunk against Stuart, their chests pressed tight together as his singer’s arms circled his neck. “You’re my frontman,” he whispered. His eyes dark, focused on the other’s. “You can’t tell me otherwise.”

He nodded, wincing as the ache returned without the distraction of the bassist’s skilled touch. Kissing him back greedily, eating up the man’s attempt to comfort him. “Don’t get soft on me now,” he chuckled.

Murdoc smirked as he adjusted on the bed, glancing down at himself. “I don’t think we need to worry about that.”

Stuart groaned, looking away from the man’s member as that ache between his thighs only grew stronger. He bit his lip, moaning when Murdoc began to tease the soft tissue of his breasts. Fingers applying pressure in just the right places. Murdoc nipping just enough to elicit hedonistic moans. His tongue gentle against the agitated flesh. He chuckled, taking a nipple between his lips as he snuck a hand down between Stuart’s thighs. Stuart’s hands flew to the Satanist’s arms, his eyes squeezing shut when he cried out, as Murdoc brought a hand down against him.

He did it again, rolling his shoulders as he listened to Stuart whine. Murdoc stood up, watching Stuart panic and prop himself up on his elbows. His fingers careful as he teased them between his lips, watching his singer when he brushed against his entrance. “You’re so wet, love,” he taunted. Sinking to his knees, Murdoc kept his eyes on Stuart in case the man protested. He pressed his hands against his thighs to part them.

“I’m okay,” he nodded to Murdoc, voice cracking as he spoke.

Murdoc nipped at his inner thigh, “tell me to stop if it gets to be too much,” his voice low.

Stuart rolled his eyes and nodded, “I know, Murdoc.” He yelped when Murdoc bit into his thigh.

“Don’t sass me, I can leave you to suffer on your own. All excited for me and cramping,” Murdoc traced a finger between his slit, watching Stuart tease his lower lip, “left to sort yourself out. D’you want that?”

Stuart shook his head, “I’d fucking kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Stuart whined when Murdoc slapped his palm against his cunt again. Laying back when he felt cool latex smooth between his thighs. He whined as he listened to Murdoc fuss about before teasing cotted fingers between his lips, exposing his entrance to him. His eyes shut when he felt his index finger slip into him. He whimpered as Murdoc began to finger him, desperate for more. He shivered, back readjusting on the bed as his thumb found and circled his clit.

His fingers fisted in the sheets as Murdoc hurried himself along, teasing him open with a second finger. Stuart moaned when the bassist stroked along his inner wall, stretching him and stimulating that marvelous stretch of wall that made him cry out. A hand buried itself in Murdoc’s hair as he left hickeys along his thighs. A third finger making the stretch burn, his breathe catching in his chest as he groaned.

“Mudz,” he whimpered, prompt to beg for more when the man paused his ministrations.

Stuart whined at the sensation of more latex, the contrast of the cool rubber against the warmth of his arousal. He arched up from the sheets when Murdoc began to tease his clit through the dam. Mewling at the pleasure as the Satanist sucked around the bud. The man thrusting his fingers into his singer as watched the man writhe atop the bed, occasionally pausing to scissor his fingers and stretch him. His tongue slowly tracing around and around the little button, hissing when Stuart pulled at his hair too rough.

“Please,” a quiet whine made Murdoc still against the other, “I can’t.”

Murdoc pulled away, setting the sheet of latex aside and peeling the cots from his fingers. He was about to crawl onto the bed alongside Stuart to comfort him when the younger man sat up to meet him, hands firm on his hips to hold him steady.

“Stuart,” his voice low, as he watched the man bent down to reach into the pocket of his discarded jeans. He groaned when he sat up, grinning as he held up a foil package in his fingers.

The younger man tore it open, finding the way it rolled before locking eyes with Murdoc. His fingers slowly, just gently enough, guiding the rubber along his member. Smoothing his fingers down his length. He leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to his tip, pulling away to rest his cheek against his hip.

“Stu,” he murmured, hand gripping his singer’s shoulder.

Stuart’s hand began to stroke his cock, listening to the continued grumble from Murdoc’s chest. He loved the sound, the way it made him want more from the bassist. His hand working the Satanist to earn more noises from him. Feel how hard he was after so little stimulation for himself. He looked up to him, a glimmer in his eye as he leaned forward to tease around the head with his tongue.  
He purred when he felt Murdoc’s nails bite into his skin, the delish spikes of pain that came through as he took him into his mouth. Eyes rolling at the weight of him on his tongue. Stuart moaned and pulled away slowly; teasing his tongue along the underside of his cock as he went, those sensitive vessels rewarding him with groans that made him want more. He parted his lips again, taking more of him before bobbing on his length, hand holding him steady.

Murdoc groaned, a hand rising from his shoulders to bury in his singer’s hair. He guided himself further into his mouth, grunting as he rocked his hips against Stuart’s face. “Come on love,” he pulled him away from his cock, groaning at the look on his face as he pressed him back against the bed, “this isn’t about me.” The greedy look on his face as he watched Stuart wiggle his hips while he laid back against the towel said otherwise.

He leaned over the other man, dick twitching as he ground down against him. Murdoc leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss as he gripped himself and pressed between his singer’s lips. Stuart whined, his legs twitching on either side of the Satanist as he readied himself mentally.

“You still want this,” Murdoc grumbled against his lips, eyes focusing on those black pits in front of him, “right? We can stop, I promise.” He pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth as he finished speaking.

Stuart hummed, nodding gently against the sheets, chest already heaving as he felt Murdoc throb against his cunt.

He shook his head, much to Stuart’s dismay, inching away from him. “You gotta speak, love.” A barely-there kiss against his throat forced a hushed gasp from the younger. “I need to hear a yes or a no, that beautiful voice,” he mumbled.

His singer whined, “yes, please.” He looked up to the Satanist, begging, “fuck me, Murdoc. I need it, please,” his whines only getting louder and more desperate when the man smirked.

Murdoc grasped his chin and kissed him forcefully, moaning against him as he moved. His need aching as he took hold of himself, guiding himself to Stuart’s entrance. He paused, drinking in the cries when he didn’t go any further. His hands gripping his calves, guiding the both up to his shoulders. Stuart yelped when he was dragged forward, lower back lifted from the sheets. His whines ceasing at the feeling of pressure.

Murdoc groaned, the head of his cock slowly entering his singer. Eyes shutting at the moist warmth that surrounded him as he pressed on. He growled, going slow as he tried to listen to Stuart. He shuddered at the soft gasps that escaped those pretty lips as he inched forward slowly.

“Stuart, I swear,” he grunted out, brow furrowing at the flutter of Stuart’s walls around him, the sensation of him tensing around him.

The only responses he could hear of were pleased groans and the sheets rustling as lanky hands opened and closed on them, constantly seeking a firmer grasp. Stuart’s eyes were shut tight, but his face was far from pained. Murdoc leaned forward, watching brows rise as the younger moaned when the pressure increased. He whined, head rolling to the side. The bassist grunted, hands sliding down Stuart’s thighs in an attempt to comfort him as he rolled his hips forward to finally sheath the entirety of his length within the man.

“Mudz?” His voice was so small it made Murdoc bite his lip.

He brought a hand to his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. “Ya’ alright?”

Stuart nodded, eyelids fluttering as he looked up to Murdoc with half-lidded eyes. “Yea, ‘s jus’ tight.” He hummed softly and closed his eyes as he tightened his walls, gasping when the bassist slapped his ass in response. “Feels good, mmm-…”

Murdoc growled, nipping at his calf, “Just say the word and I’ll make it feel so much better.”

Stuart gave a coy smile. He leaned into Murdoc’s hand with a breathy, theatric whine, “take me, you… you man, you.”

“Ever the performer, ay Dents?” The Satanist laughed, digging his nails into his hips.

His singer grinned up at him with words forming on his lips, the response faltering when he slowly began to pull back from and out of the other man. A low groan rumbling out of the younger man’s mouth. His eyes focused up, barely open as he felt that ache when Murdoc sunk into him again. He could hear his heart pound in his ears as the man leaned down to kiss him. That push and pull burning with the stretch in his spine as he captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss that made his skin spark wherever the bassist touched him.

He swallowed down all the grunts that rumbled from Murdoc’s chest. Cries and punctuated whines spilled from his lips as the elder thrusted into him. His body shuddering beneath Murdoc’s as he rocked his hips down hard into him. He moaned out his name, broken murmurs of how good it felt to feel him so deep inside of him. That pain when he was too rough or went too deep left him breathless, panting against Murdoc’s mouth.

 The bassist whispered praise between kisses. He groaned as he fucked into his singer with a desperation that he’d never express any other way. With one last rough kiss, he bent over Stuart further to nip along his neck. He ground hard inside of the man, knowing exactly where he was when his singer sobbed out a moan that made his ears ring. His breathing coming in sharp pants as he rolled his hips forward to tease at Stuart’s g-spot.

“Mudz, fuck,” he gasped, eyes shut so tight he could see white.

The man growled against him, “you okay ‘D?”

His body stilling against the other man as he awaited an answer. He rested his singer against the bed at the sound of a weak whine, laying his legs down. Stuart looked up at him, “wait.”

Murdoc met his eyes, “Stu’, if it isn’t feeling good we don’t have to.”

He shook his head, reaching up with shaking arms. The Satanist leaned into the offered embrace. His hands sliding up from his hips to wrap around his back, holding him tight to his chest. He buried his face into his neck when fingers began to play in the hair at the nape of his neck. Stuart couldn’t stop the soft noises that escaped as Murdoc squeezed him tighter to his chest. He could feel the way he smiled against him, jagged and rotten teeth against his neck.

Stuart hummed softly before he began to whisper into the bassist’s ear, “you do feel good, love. I just… can’t,” the final word forced as he turned his focus away from his bandmate.

He nodded into his neck, leaving gentle kisses as he pulled from his arms. “Stu’, it’s okay.” He smirked, rocking his hips forward to bury himself in the man, earning a soft moan as he watched Stuart grip the sheets. “Just tell me when it gets too much, yea?”

Murdoc planted a hand against Stuart’s cheek. He leaned in to kiss him when Stuart gingerly took his hand, thumb stroking the back. His singer purred out an affirmation, “promise,” as Murdoc continued to thrust slowly, gently, into him.

His attention careful as he entered the younger man. The draw of him slowly pulling out, leaving only the tip of his member made him beg. Keening noises and pants as Murdoc slowly developed a new rhythm.

He took special attention to trace a hand down Stuart’s body. Cupping his chest, the thick calluses smoothing over the skin of his breast. His fingers circling the little bud of his nipples, pinching one between them. He felt the way his breathe changed at the stimulation, deep breathes that pressed their chests together. Stuart shuddered beneath his touch, thighs twitching at his hips.

Murdoc grinned, nipping quickly at his bottom lip before he began to leave fleeting kisses down his neck. Pecks as soft as the way he moaned when he kissed over his collarbone. He smiled against his body as he sealed his lips around his nipple, tongue laving over the bud. The groans in the back of his throat making Stuart cry out.

Stuart arched into his mouth. His hips struggling to meet Murdoc’s thrusts as he approached his edge again. He whined, biting his lip as he looked to the bassist. Their eyes meeting when he looked down his body with half-lidded eyes. He was drunk off of sensation. Moaning and collapsing back on the sheets when the man released the soft tissue from his maw, tongue working around the breast.

He screamed when fingers traced over his clit. Back arching painfully up into Murdoc as he writhed at the stimulation. Sparks traveling up along his spine and out to his fingers, the digits clenching in the sheets. The bassist grinned, teasing the bud between his fingers, tugging softly.  Stuart whined, eyes screwing shut again as he felt his whole-body sparking from the touch. His mouth agape as he cries out.

It had taken a long time to get here, to where the tall lad was the one crying out this loud. To hear almost nothing from Murdoc as he fucked his band mate. He could feel that heavy coil in his core, the way his body tensed. He bit his lip, not ready to let this feeling go. Not wanting to leave the warmth of his partner’s body, the place above him and within him.

“’D, I’m close,” he stuttered, eyes looking up to him pleadingly.

Stuart only moaned in response, those pretty, blue eyelashes fluttering as he tightened his walls around him. Murdoc hissed through the back of his teeth, jaw clenching. He wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, pulling out and away from Stuart, back rigid as he came. His eyes rolling back when he slowly pumped his shaft, working himself over through his orgasm.

He bit his lip when he felt Staurt’s hand close around his own. Murdoc was quick to bury his face into the crook of his neck, giving soft whines as he collected himself again. His cock sensitive and softening in their hands.

Stuart pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He mumbled against him, “we should start to clean up.”

Murdoc hummed in agreement, still not moving. Stuart rolled his eyes and snorted against his shoulder, wiping his hand on his thigh and wrapping both around Murdoc’s neck. He smoothed them along his back, rubbing slow circles against the upper part of his back. His bassist relaxed against him more and more, their bodies pressed tightly together as he breathed deeply.

When he pulled back from his singer, Murdoc left a soft kiss against his cheek. “Sorry,” he offered, voice hushed.

Stuart shook his head, smiling at him, “got nothin’ to apologize for, Mudz.”

Murdoc bit his lip, nodding slowly without truly accepting his words. He pulled away from the bed, arching his back to pop it and going to Stuart’s bathroom. He discarded the condom. Heating up the water, he washed his hands and soaked another towel. The Satanist went to his singer, slowly cleaning him off.

“How’re you feeling?”

Stuart smiled, lifting his hips when Murdoc went to take the stained towel from beneath him. He gladly accepted the soft briefs when they were presented to them. “I feel good,” he chuckled, adding, “you feel good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, yea. I'm still trying to finish my other 2doc fic.   
> Yes Murdoc is kinda OOC, but I have some very specific headcannons for his sex life based on his past.


End file.
